


Railed to Nine Inch Nails

by LadySnowblood



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blindfolds, Breathplay but not really, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Nine Inch Nails, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yizhan - Freeform, safe choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySnowblood/pseuds/LadySnowblood
Summary: One Saturday morning, Xiao Zhan stumbles upon a rock song on YouTube that unexpectedly gets him railed six ways from Sunday.Inspired by a YouTube comment I saw last week while listening to NIN.Fact: Wikipedia describes it as a song that was notoriously misinterpreted as the anthem of lust.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Railed to Nine Inch Nails

**Author's Note:**

> This is just utter nonsense. Don't take it too seriously. :)  
> I wrote this after listening to "Closer" and also seeing that very funny YT comment.
> 
> Happy Anniversary to NIN's The Downward Spiral Album. (03.08.94)  
> 
> 
> Thanks in advance! 🤍🖤

A low, steady gurgling sound accompanied by a series of loud beeps came from the kitchen. Shortly after, Xiao Zhan emerged and was already holding two mugs.

Yibo, unfortunately, was still tucked up in bed and getting his heavy dose of beauty sleep. However tempted he was to pull the sleep terrorist card at this hour, Xiao Zhan decided not to wake him up. Not yet. It’s Saturday morning, for Christ’s sake and he was a bit sore from last night’s rough-and-tumble play that went far into the night and he most especially didn’t want to postbone things.

He took a sip from his coffee.

He just wanted to enjoy his cup of coffee, post-boned.

_Post-boned!_ A small ripple of laughter almost bubbled up out of him.

As if remembering something, his brows furrowed. Immediately after, he grabbed his phone that was momentarily sitting on the table.

Xiao Zhan remembered how he left a number of messages on read yesterday and now was probably the time to check them all. He swiped down on the bottom edge of the screen to check all the notifications. On second thought, he didn’t want to reply instantly as he was enjoying a good cup of joe early in the morning.

At this moment, he didn’t want to think about anything else. In fact, he was quite groggy owing to the raunchy event that transpired last night. A thought suddenly hit him. Music! How could he forget? He quickly opened his YouTube app.

He was browsing through Stephanie Sun’s list of music videos when he saw the word NIN at the bottom right corner of the screen.

“Wait… N-I-N? NIN? Isn’t this like a popular band from the 90’s?” he asked, obviously talking to himself.

He recently collaborated with Blank Panthers and listened to their songs so normally YouTube would suggest numerous artists even if you wouldn’t listen to some. Actually, his style was more pop than rock.

Out of curiosity, he clicked the video. He didn’t know what he was getting into but he wanted to listen to something fresh and new. Not that fresh but something that wasn’t totally his style.

As the song started playing, his first impression was that the lead singer intended to make it sound so sexual plus the lyrics were suggestive. _Oh, damn if Yibo_ -

Then suddenly, a sleepy, familiar voice said, “Already wide awake?”

Startled, Xiao Zhan looked up. “Yibo! Don’t scare me like that.”

The other guy didn’t say a word but gave him a smirk. He looked him up and down then walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Nice lyrics, by the way,” said Yibo. “I didn’t know you enjoyed something like that.” His smirk now turned into a mocking smile, he was obviously referring to the blatantly explicit lyrics.

His hand went to the older man’s shoulder.

Embarrassed, Xiao Zhan suddenly protested, “Hey, this isn’t my style! I was just curious so I clicked it!”

“Baobei, relax. After last night? Of course, you will still be thinking about it,” said Yibo, savoring his coffee while continuously teasing him.

“It was one of the suggestions so I clicked it, I don’t normally listen to rock, and it isn’t my style. He continued, “hey… do you want to listen to Bruno Mars instead?”

“Actually, it’s not bad. You just found a gem,” replied Yibo, his smirk and eyes were now suggestive. “And no, I don’t want to listen to Bruno Mars today so you can put it on loop, baobao. I want to listen to it from the beginning.”

Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes. _Holy shit._

“Ah… wait. What time did we sleep last night?” Yibo asked.

“Around 4:00 a.m., maybe? But I woke up around 7:00 a.m.”

“Aren’t we sleep-deprived?” Yibo’s eyes met Xiao Zhan’s. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? You were obviously railing me from 9:00 p.m. until the early hours of the morning.”

_God, this man._

“That’s because you crawled into my bed last night,” replied Yibo, his face was almost expressionless.

Xiao Zhan didn’t say a word. Yibo was right. He shamelessly crawled into his bed last night after not seeing him for four days. He didn’t want to say directly how he missed him so much. His scent on the bed that time was so overwhelming that Xiao Zhan almost didn’t want to leave the room before going to work. And yesterday, since he didn’t have any appointments, he decided to fly to Shanghai on a whim so he could be with his hot, gremlin boyfriend.

“And also, you were begging me to go harder on you.”

“Stop being dirty, Yibo!” he scolded him.

“Dirty? Me? Look who’s talking,” mocked Yibo. He was trying not to laugh. Putting his baobao in a bad mood early in the morning would equal to no breakfast. So no. Yibo would behave.

Xiao Zhan was trying his best not to laugh while looking daggers at Yibo. Frankly, the song was good and he found a gem but one thing that he didn’t like was Yibo walking in on him while listening to this kind of song. _Shit. Why couldn’t he just walk in on me while listening to a Stephanie Sun song? Why this song?_

“Baobao, put it on loop. I want to hear the lyrics,” reminded Yibo.

With a sigh, Xiao Zhan replayed the song. Yibo leaned in to get closer to Xiao Zhan and also to hear the lyrics of the song a bit better.

And they listened to the song together.

Unforgivingly, the lyrics slapped hard.

_Fuck, he said ‘penetrate’. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The artist said the word ‘penetrate’ in a sexy, almost whispery voice. Xiao Zhan was screaming internally. _OH MY GOD_. He didn’t want to listen to it with Yibo. He was obviously going to throw suggestive stuff at him all morning or even drag him back to bed and fuck him doggy style.

Then came the chorus. The word ‘fuck’ was oh-so explosive. That and other explicit words, too. Xiao Zhan wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

_STOP. STOP. STOP._

Yibo was now laughing at him. His baobao was now turning pink and looked really cute.

Without any warning, Yibo took his cup and placed it on the table. He then grabbed Xiao Zhan and dragged him to the bedroom and yes, shit just got real!

That night, Xiao Zhan was blindfolded and fucked again. Like an animal. His Magnum Wang was straight up fucking him non-stop.

[NIN’s Closer playing on loop]

Xiao Zhan’s moans were clearly heard over the sound of music.

“Ah! Bo-ge! Right there! Right there!”

“Fuck! Baobao!”

The sound of a headboard banging against the wall was getting louder as the pace of the rhythmic pounding was getting more intense. Yibo thrust his cock deep into Xiao Zhan’s hole while holding him down, his hands folded behind his back.

There was nothing more divine than the view of Xiao Zhan arching his back downward while he was fucking him from behind.

And because of his utter sense of domination, he gripped Xiao Zhan’s hips and pushed his ass toward him. A loud cry of pleasure encouraged him to thrust harder.

Yibo was, no doubt, wielding his sexual prowess. His hand was now wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s neck.

His grunts were getting louder as he was slamming ruthlessly into Xiao Zhan’s hole.

“Ah!”

Their moans and grunts were now in unison and they were close to orgasm.

Xiao Zhan’s moaned loudly as his orgasm sent him over the edge.

Yibo’s whole body tensed then he let out a lingering moan.

Xiao Zhan was still on fours when Yibo collapsed beside him.

Xiao Zhan took the blindfold off and kissed Yibo on the lips then smiled coyly.

  
“Bo-ge, hug me.”

Yibo smiled back then hugged him close. He kissed him tenderly in the ear.

“So are we adding that to our sex list, Bo-ge?” teased Xiao Zhan.

Yibo’s hand started kneading his back. “Uh-huh… do you like it?”

Xiao Zhan nodded while smiling, his head resting on the pillow next to Yibo. “Love you, baobao.”

“I love you more, baobao.”

The same song was still playing as the two men were lovingly enfolded in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the YT comment I saw last week,  
> it's this:  
> i’m tired of not getting railed to this song - tkatrip05
> 
> Me being a fan too just screamed internally. Yeaaah like how can someone listen to this song and not get railed?
> 
> And also, no offense to NIN fans, I love NIN and I love "Closer" but I thought it was a bit funny to make a story inspired by that comment I saw last week.
> 
> References:
> 
> https://youtu.be/ccY25Cb3im0
> 
> Closer  
> Artist: Nine Inch Nails  
> Writer: Trent Reznor  
> Licensed to YouTube by:  
> UMG (on behalf of Universal Music Enterprises); UMPI, LatinAutorPerf, LatinAutor, UMPG Publishing, Warner Chappell, Kobalt Music Publishing, ASCAP, Reservoir Media (Publishing), SOLAR Music Rights Management, CMRRA, AMRA, and 19 Music Rights Societies
> 
> If you want to know more about the song's history and how it notoriously became the "anthem of lust" then you can check this out:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Closer_(Nine_Inch_Nails_song)
> 
> No bunnies were harmed in the making of this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💕💕💕


End file.
